


look me in the eye and say

by Angie_leena



Series: Breaking up not making up [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confused Draco Malfoy, Confused Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_leena/pseuds/Angie_leena
Summary: Harry was entranced by the flush still staining Malfoys cheeks. He took his hand once he had righted his clothing and led them both outside and around the corner to the pub. When they got there Malfoy pulled his hand from Harry’s.  Confused Harry turned around to look at him. Malfoy looked confused and agitated.“What are you doing Potter?” he asked, taking off his beanie for the first time, showing off wild mussed hair. Harry loved how sleepy and messy it made him look. He wondered if he would look like that in the morning too.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Breaking up not making up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905058
Kudos: 27





	look me in the eye and say

**Author's Note:**

> another little one shot in my Breaking Up Not Making up series.   
> These are not going to be connected most likely cuz well, usually when its over its over.   
> im not sure why all i ca seem to write is ridiculous angst but here we are.   
> though this did turn out a lot less angsty than i anticipated its still definitely an unhappy ending, as tagged so be warned.  
> this is not Beta'd and pretty shoddily edited too so sorry if i missed anything, feel free to let me know.

Harry was nervous. 

It was his first first date in ages, and really he didn't count anything with Ginny as first date material. They had just . . . . .been together. Breakfast in the great hall with everyone they knew around them didn't count he didnt think. So really if he thought about it, this was his first first date ever. 

And it was with a man.

With Malfoy.

Harry suppressed a smile thinking about Malfoy’s face when he had asked him if he wanted to grab a couple of drinks after work. The way his eyes had widened and his brows had furrowed before he shook his head and agreed. 

“Sure Scarhead, it's been awhile since i've had the chance to indulge.” he had said. 

Harry had only laughed at him and let him know where they could meet. He had chosen a bigger town a ways away from Hogsmead. A small muggle pub he had never brought any of the Weasleys to. Malfoy had mentioned it once when he told Harry about hiding from angry classmates during eighth year. 

“It's far enough away that even the muggleborns didn't want to go but still close enough to be able to apparate to. I never saw anyone I knew there.” he had explained airily one night while they drank butterbeer on top of the astronomy tower

Harry had thought it would be perfect. It could be their spot. When he had come the weekend before to check it out he had noticed the inn across he way from the pub. He hadn't wanted to presume anything but he was also more than ready for everything he could get from Malfoy. They had been working together at Hogwarts for a year and with summer coming up he knew he wouldn't be able to see Malfoy nearly as much as he wanted to. He was already dreading the separation.

Harry felt the cold air rush in when the door opened and watched Malfoy saunter in through the open door. He had seen Malfoy in muggle clothes before,in sweats and huge sweaters after a run out in the cold or in a sharp suit when meeting muggle born parents, and one time in a green silk pajama set when Harry had gotten good news he had not been able to wait until morning to share it. But none of that held a candle to how good draco looked now.

He wore a fitted jean jacket rolled up on his arms that showed off stark black and white tattoos Harry always wanted to see more of. Only the bottom few buttons were done up leaving only a perfunctory view of a white shirt underneath. His pants were black and stretched obscenely over tight muscled thighs. Malfoy held on to his seekers body long past his own hogwarts days. He had a gleaming silver chain looped around his waist, hanging low to one side, drawing Harry's eyes to the miniscule sliver of pale skin showing above the low riding pants. The chunky black boots he wore added about an inch of height to his already over 6 foot frame. When he stopped in front of Harry, Harry’s eyes were even to his mouth and he wanted to lean up and bite at them. Malfoys blonde hair was hidden under a dark colored beanie and there was a small earring dangling from his ear in the shape of a dagger. 

Malfoy said something to the bartender but whatever it was Harry couldn't hear it past the roaring in his ears. Malfoy looked incredible and he was heere for Harry. He had dressed up looking like a wet dream Harry didn't even know he had and all Harry could hear was the rushing of his blood as it all gathered in his groin. 

It was far too soon to try and manhandle Malfoy across the street to the room he had decided to book for the night when he was feeling optimistic as to how the whole deal would play out. Staring at Malfoys thin waist and the tight curve of his arse, usually lost in big billowing robes he couldn't help but feel he made the right choice. 

Malfoy was leaning over the bar on his forearms with his arse on display for anyone behind him. It took Harry a moment to realize he was also looking back at Harry over his shoulder. 

“Ah sorry, what was that?” Harry asked. He could feel his cheeks heating up at being caught staring. Malfoy made a face. 

“I asked if you already got a table or if we were staying at the bar? Though you look a bit hungry. Maybe we should order some food and go sit?”

Harry coughed, reaching back to rub at the back of his neck “oh er yeah, right of course, i did ask you to dinner after all.” he laughed awkwardly. 

Malfoy made a face that seemed halfway between confused and wary. Harry tried to settle the huge awkwardness between them by closing the distance between them to reach for the pint he had left on the bar when he had risen to greet Malfoy. He reached across the blonde and offered him a small smile. 

“Come on, let’s go grab a table. Someone talked up the fish and chips in this place, and while I can't really imagine him eating with his hands, I do trust his judgement.” Malofy flushed slightly and Harry knew he had said the right thing. 

He led them to a table in a corner of the bar. It was small and out of the way and Harry might have cast a small muggle repelling charm when he got there to make sure it would be available for them. He cancelled the charm as they got closer and signalled a nearby waitress. She nodded back in acknowledgment. 

When they drew up Harry moved to pull out Malfoys chair, but he had already moved around to the other side of the table and pulled out his own seat. Harry kicked himself for not moving sooner. He took off his jacket casting a subtle look at Malfoy, smiling when he saw the man sweep his gaze over his the way his shirt stretched over his chest and shoulders. 

The smile dropped off his face though when Malfoy undid the buttons of his own jacket and peeled it off himself. The plain white shirt beneath was anything but boring. It was a regular short sleeved shirt, but it was obscenely tight from his thin shoulders to his incredibly thin waist. Malfoy wore no vest underneath either and Harry swore he could see every dip and curve of muscle in his abdomen. Malfoy had pink nipples. 

Harry wanted to ask him to stand up again so that he could see the look overall. He wanted to ask him to raise his arms up so he could watch the shirt ride up over his stomach so that Harry could see the thin trail of white blonde hair that let downwards. He didn't though. He took a second to let the little fantasy play out in his head before fixing his attention on the man before him. 

Dinner flew by easily with hardly any more awkwardness. Harry made sure to pay attention and tried not to let his attention wander. Malfoy laughed loudly and spoke with his hands,constantly waving them around. If he hadn't been so beautiful Harry would have been sad that he wasn't able to hold his hand. 

Malfoy was attentive whenever Harry talked, asking questions about his plans over the summer break and how his first year of teaching went. He listened to the boring stories of being an auror during peacetime. Neither brought up the war. They didn't talk about their families or the dark year or two that the trails were part of after the war. They never did. Maybe one day they would have to air all of that nastiness out but not that day. 

Harry didn't miss the fact that every once in a while Mafoys eyes would be fixed on his lips or how he didn't move his leg away from where it was pressed against Harrys from Knee to ankle under the table. The more Malfoy drank the looser his posture was. He leaned forward when he spoke and Harry found himself doing the same, drawn forward like a magnet. Drunk Malfoy had a lazy smile and a permanent blush and Harry wanted to see how far down it went. 

He locked eyes with Malfoy and let all his desire show in his eyes as he swept them over the blonde's body. He saw Malfoys breath hitch and watched the pink nipples that had been distracting him all night tighten into points that stabbed against the tight white shirt. 

That was it. 

There was no way Harry could wait another second to get out of there with him. He got up and threw some money down on the table startling Malfoy.

“Oh are we done already?” he asked, confusedly rising from his chair. 

Harry reached for his hands before he could pill the jean jacket from the chair behind him, getting in Malfoys personal space. Malfoy blinked at him with wide, shocked eyes. 

“Umm Harry?” he hesitated “ i thought you wanted to leave?”

“Yeah” Harry breathed “ fuck yeah, i do”

“Okaaaaay” Malfoy trailed off warily, pulling away from Harry and pulling on his jacket. 

Harry was entranced by the flush still staining Malfoys cheeks. He took his hand once he had righted his clothing and led them both outside and around the corner to the pub. When they got there Malfoy pulled his hand from Harry’s. Confused Harry turned around to look at him. Malfoy looked confused and agitated. 

“What are you doing Potter?” he asked, taking off his beanie for the first time, showing off wild mussed hair. Harry loved how sleepy and messy it made him look. He wondered if he would look like that in the morning too. 

“What do you mean what am I doing? I thought we were having a good time and frankly i'm not looking to end the night yet.”

“Having a good time?” Malfoy repeated bewildered. Harry felt his stomach drop.

“Umm yeah? Like,you and me? It was a good date? I thought? I felt like we were on the same page anyways.” Harry felt more than a little foolish. He was wrong for having presumed of course but he pushed on. Had no desire to have his first date end on a bad note. 

“But we don't have to do anything obviously! If you uh, if you wanna take things slow thats ok with me.” he smiled softly at Malfoy “i got us a room but its more than ok if you just want to sleep. We can just chat for a bit and then head to bed. Separately! I can take the couch even if you want.”

“A room?” Malfoy replied tonelessly “a date you said. You think this is a date.”

The swooping sensation in Harry’s stomach returned with a vengeance. Mafloy was looking at him with a mixture of horror, pity, and anger and Harry didn't understand.

“Well, yes?” Harry ventured “I like you Malfoy, and I'm pretty sure you like me. I thought you knew i was asking you on a date tonight when i asked you out.” 

“You asked if i wanted to take you to visit that bar I mentioned once!” Malfoy exploded “and excuse me if i don't see an invitation out for a pint from a married man as a date request!” 

Harry flinched back “we never talk about Ginny, or any of the weasleys.”

“You! You, Potter, never talk about your wife or your family! That doesn't make you any less married!” 

“But you like me! As Much as I like you!” Harry cried out. This was not what was supposed to happen. Malfoy had never even said Ginny’s name since they had begun working together. He acted like she didn't exist just as much as Harry did. Harry crowded Malfoy close to the wall. 

“You want me Malfoy, don't even try to deny it. I've seen the way you look at me, trust me i'm looking back the same way believe me. I want to touch every inch of you. Please baby, let me.” he begged. 

But Malfoy only pushed him away snarling. 

“Of course I want you Potter, merlin i think i’ve always wanted you. But not like this. Not in the shadows. I spent too long in someone else’s shadow. My Fathers, yours, Voldemorts. I will not be pushed into them by a Weasley” he spat “not even for you Potter.”

Harry floundered “I-I don't know if i can leave her. I couldn't do that to the Weasleys.”

“Bloody hell Potter, no one is asking you to. Except maybe your dick.” Malfoy spat.

“No, no Malfoy it's not like that” Harry started but Malfoy cut him off with his hand. 

“Do. Not. Try and tell me that you love me Potter so help me i will hex you where you stand” Malfoy hissed through gritted teeth. 

Harry kept his mouth shut. 

Malfoy closed his eyes and let out a long breath before fixing his eyes on Harry, running them over his face as if looking for something. His shoulders slumped and he leaned back against the wall. 

“You know Potter, had you left the Weaselette and confessed some sort of reciprocated feelings for me afterwards, I would have been ecstatic. But that you thought I would be the kind of person to be actively complicit in this kind of thing makes me wonder who exactly you think you have feelings for. Because it can't be me. If you knew me even a little bit you would know what family means to me and what lengths I would go to to keep them together.”

Harry cringed at the reminder. He thought of Malfoy, bent over a sink crying, but ready to accept the prospect of his own death. For his family, as dysfunctional as they were. 

Malfoy straightened himself up and drew his wand out of his beanie. Harry tensed waiting for him to throw out a hex, but Malfoy only scoffed. 

“If those are your reflexes, Potter then I'm not surprised you left the aurors. Relax, I'm not going to hex you. I'm also not going to work with you any longer. I suggest you find another place of employment Potter. I'm not leaving Hogwarts and you are not staying. Understood?” 

Harry bristled “you can't make me quit, Malfoy. What are you going to do? Threaten to tell Ginny? I thought you were all about preserving the family unit?”

“Oh I don't have to tell Ginevra a thing. All i have to do is tell the hogwarts board of governors about the sexual harassment i experienced tonight. Those hearings are done behind closed doors and their rulings are not made public unless it directly relates to a student.” Malfoy explained breezily. He sneered at Harry one last time before he turned and apparated away leaving Harry alone in the alley.

**Author's Note:**

> look at Draco being petty af.   
> poor Harry he really was not expecting that.   
> im not always going to pin Harry in the negative light, though i wont lie thats usually where i lean.   
> i dont however feel like he was "the bad guy" here. more confused than anything else. but well bad decisions amiright?  
> please let me know what you think!   
> thanks for reading


End file.
